Regreso a la Vida
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde la guerra ninja... ¿quién es esa visitante de la aldea de la Arena?
1. Chapter I Un Fantasma Cambiará la Hist

**REGRESO A LA VIDA**

**TEMPORADA 1**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**UN FASTASMA CAMBIARÁ LA HISTORIA**

Una mañana muy temprano a las orillas de una ciudad, se podía apreciar el rocío en el césped y flores, al lado de ello se veía un sendero de tierra y dentro de él a un ser, pero por desgracia solo podía verse la parte superior del cuerpo, era por mala voluntad o el destino pero está oculto en un sombreo beige y capa café, que con solo esta descripción hacia imaginar que era de la tierra de la arena.

¿Pero a qué sitio se dirigía, quizás a casa o en caso contrario a una misión de peligro? Pero su modo de caminar indicaba tranquilidad, demostraba que no iba a una misión… de peligro, pero no se dirigía a casa por la falta de arena a su paso y la cuidad que se encontraba en el horizonte, marcada por un cerro y dentro de él se vislumbraban los rostros de sus antiguas figuras de autoridad, solo podía ser Konoha, pero, ¿a qué se dirigía a Konoha? Y lo más importante ¿Quién era ese espectro? ¿Será ella o él? La guerra ya no existía solo y su aspecto no determinaba nada acerca de ello, la niebla solo conocía y no quería que nadie supiera acerca de su misterio.

El alba llegaba a Konoha junto con aquel espectro, que al solo llegar a una de las puertas de Konoha, volteo la mirada hacia los encargados de aquella entrada.

-Buenos días– fue lo que dijo aquel ser pero dijo con cierta dulzura equiparada solo a las mujeres.  
>-Buenos días— respondió el ubicado a su derecha de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, que solo dio una mirada hacia aquel ser misterioso mientras su compañero preguntaba<br>-¿A qué sitio se dirige? –lo pregunto con aire de duda y desconfianza.  
>-A ver al Hokage– respondió con frialdad y siguiendo su paso, pero paro y volteo la mirada hacia los encargados –Disculpen ¿Dónde se encuentran la oficina del Hokage?<p>

El segundo encargado le dio las debidas indicaciones, pero cuando el sol rodeo un poco el rostro del visitante vio unos ojos femeninos de una tonalidad dorada reflejo del astro rey, pero al verlos detenidamente vio que eran jades y no pudo evitar distraerse hasta que escucho unas dulces palabras

-Gracias– al momento de pronunciarlas se vio como aquel espectro se dirigía al lugar que le fue dicho.

El encargado se quedo envuelto en sus pensamientos, hasta que fue interrumpido

-¿Viste a quien se parecía?– menciono el primero  
>-Si, creí que había muerto<br>-No, no creo que sea ella- vacilo en su repuesta  
>-Lo sé, pero… es muy parecida, además…- mirando hacia la figura que avanzaba -¿qué traerá en ambas manos? Esta maldita niebla me impide ver<br>-Serán cartas o bolsas, además si fuera algo malo no estaría tan tranquila

DENTRO DE KONOHA 

En otro punto de aquella ciudad, se podía ver a la figura que momento antes había sido objeto de dudas de los encargados de la puerta, dirigiendo su paso a la oficina del Hokage, su nariz y boca no se podía ver por un velo opaco que lo ocultaba, solo sus hermosos ojos se veían, y mostraban aspecto de tristeza y melancolía a cada lugar que miraba.

-Debería comprar unas flores… — dijo –No, lo mejor será llegar a mi destino, además el Kazekage envió un aviso de mi llegada…- y dando un suspiro –mi regreso

Y fue lo último que menciono hasta que llego al edificio del Hokage, subió cada escalón con la frente alta mirando el astro que era atravesado por una curiosa nube, al tiempo que él resplandecía la bruma se iban apartando de la cuidad y más del ente.

-Hace casi cuatro años– las palabras las dijo como un sufrir y acompañados de un suspiro aceleraba su caminar

Llego a una oficina nueva, llena de papales y fue recibida por su excelencia, el Sexto Hokage, Danzou, que lo recibió dándole dirección de una silla enfrente de él.

-Buenos días— iniciando de este modo la conversación –Recibí esta mañana una carta del Kazekage  
>-Me lo informo en persona antes de mi salida— respondió sin inmutarse<br>-¿Así que regresan los tres?  
>-Si, en la carta se explican las razones de mi ausencia– y tomando un poco de aire, se dispuso a continuar –además…- fue interrumpida por el Hokage<br>-Lo sé, también llegaron dos más y me informan que llegará una más esta tarde, no importa— y cambiando el tono dijo -¿está preparada para las pruebas?  
>-Si— lo dijo en un tono de total seguridad y tranquilidad que altero el tono del Hokage –no pensé que ellos fueran a enviar cartas<br>-Así fue, en esas cartas, apoyan su ascenso o en caso de una negativa por parte mía, será recibida por cada una de estas autoridades… los kages— tomando un aire más firme dijo –así que está decidido la prueba será en una semana.  
>-Lo acepto— dijo con respecto y tranquilidad, pero lo cambio -¿Cómo se encuentra?<br>-En este tiempo no ha despertado y en cuanto a los demás…- lo corto al momento que daba una sonrisa de malicia –están bien y ya deberían de haber llegado  
>-No me extraña su falta de puntualidad… mmm…- dando un espacio en su continuación—deseo retirarme para poderla ver, además he encontrado la…- interrumpida por el Hokage<br>-Sí, lo sé; lo solicitado llegará en unos días

Al final de esa frase se sintió una brisa fuerte por parte de la gran ventana de la oficina; al apagarse el viento se vieron tres figuras acomodadas cerca de la espalda del Hokage.

*El que se encontraba a su derecha llevaba un pantalón naranja con azul marino, y una chamarra de igual color, además de ello, estaba acompañado de una túnica blanca con símbolos y un gran pergamino; se veía maduro de apariencia de veinte años, con su cabello rubio como el sol y sus ojos azules como el cielo.

*El de en medio era un joven de tez pálida, pero cabellera negra como sus ojos, tenía la apariencia de un joven de veintitantos años y su ropa era un pantalón negro y una playera gris.

*El último que era el de la izquierda tenía la apariencia de más de treinta años, su cabello era plata y solo podía verse uno de sus ojos, ya que el otro lo tenía cubierto, su ropa era negra acompañada de un chaleco verde militar.

Estas figuras se veían felices, al menos el de la derecha mostraba más este sentimiento, en cambio los dos del lado izquierdo mostraban serenidad, pero estaban felices, hacía años que no se mostraban así.

-Buenos días—dijo el de la izquierda –perdón por la tardanza  
>-No hay problema, aquí está la persona que les mencione— dijo mientras buscaba a la visita, pero cuando volteo no lo encontró -¿Dónde está?<br>-¿A quién busca?— pregunto el rubio de ojos azules  
>-Simplemente no deseaba vernos— dijo el joven de ojos negros y tez pálida<p>

Y así se quedo la escena, sin el visitante y con las tres personas con dudas.

-Nos imaginamos que no era solo para eso nuestra presencia en su oficina esta mañana— prosiguió el mayor de los tres  
>-Es cierto, no solo los llame para que vieran a nuestra visita, era…- interrumpió su conversación para tomar un vaso de agua –los necesito para una misión, no es peligrosa, pero necesito saber si la aceptan<br>-Si, ya me estaba aburriendo de estar con misiones tan pequeñas— dijo el rubio emocionado  
>-Bueno me imaginaba que aceptarían…- dijo y mostrando un mayor tono –Necesito que entre los guerreros de Konoha se escoja al más fuerte, para que dentro de una semana se pueda enfrentar a una persona que se me ha solicitado desde la Tierra de la Arena.<br>-Entonces la persona que nos iba a presentar ¿es de la Tierra de la Arena?– dijo el que cubría su rostro  
>-Sí, Kakashi, bueno no solo fue solicitado por el Kazekage, sino por los demás kages de las diferentes naciones ninjas— y dando unas cartas a Kakashi continuo –es un ninja médico que necesita ser ascendido de rango por sus milagros médicos.<br>-Así que ninja médico— contesto Kakashi mientras reflexionaba las palabras de ninja médico  
>-Como ella…— dijo el rubio con un tono melancólico<br>-Si Naruto— contesto el joven de cabello oscuro –como ella

Mostrando su melancolía con estas palabras se fueron los tres jóvenes de la oficina del Hokage hacia sus vidas normales de ninjas.


	2. Chapter II El Hospital

**CAPÍTULO II**

**EL HOSPITAL  
><strong>  
>Dentro de uno de los cuartos de la clínica se podía observar a una mujer en cama, junto a ella se encontraba otra que tenía en sus brazos a un cerdo, solo podían ser Tsunade la que se encontraba en cama y Shizune la que iba acompañada de su cerdo<p>

-Hace cuatro años y nada, pobre de Lady Tsunade quisiera que viera Konoha, la tierra que salvo, y que ahora ha sido reconstruida—calló para hundirse en su tristeza.

Se encontraba tan envuelta en su tristeza que no vio la llegada de alguien muy querida de ellas.

-¿Aún no ha despertado?—pregunto recargando su mano sobre el hombro de Shizune  
>-No…- dijo triste, pero cuando volteo la mirada y vio a quien puso su mano sobre su hombro cambio por una pequeña sonrisa –eres tú, regresaste, que felicidad<br>-Volví y encontré la cura en mi desafiante camino, en mi dulce desgracia, fueron cuatro años de sufrimientos pero al fin lo logre  
>-Que alegría si lady Tsunade te viera, estaría muy orgullosa de los logros que obtuviste—paró su conversación al ver unas sombras cerca de la puerta del cuarto -¿Son tuyos?<br>-Si, son míos y me han acompañado durante un poco más de tres años  
>-¿Y cómo se llaman?<br>-Setsuna y Akatsumi  
>-Yo supe que te declararon muerta o al menos desparecida—y con un tono alegre dijo –pero jamás traidora<br>-Me alegra eso mucho—dijo un una sonrisa ya que se quitó el velo que le cubría el rostro –Nunca hubiera traicionado Konoha, y para evitar más riegos de los que tuve, cambie mi nombre  
>-Lo imagine, además escuche un gran ninja médico que estaba recorriendo varios pueblos, como se llamaba…-mientras miraba al cielo para recordar el nombre –Nanami<br>-Gracias a ese reconocimiento los demás kages le enviaron una carta al Hokage, además en cada tierra aprendí de venenos y de curas a enfermedades muy peculiares—y dando una sonrisa mayor dijo –así pude encontrar la cura para lady Tsunade; pero antes de hacerlo debo esperar la llegada mis cosas y hacer las pruebas—dando un suspiro con lo último  
>-Es lo mejor, pero ¿los vas a incluir en tus pruebas—señalando a las sombras de la esquina<br>-En la prueba no, pero después de ello si—y viéndolos dijo –en caso de que no los acepten me iré de aquí, en cualquier tierra me aceptan  
>-Lo imagino, espero que el Hokage haga lo correcto<br>-Yo igual— retirándose hacia la puerta –bueno me voy, fue un viaje largo y deseo descansar—y con un abrazo de Shizune dijo –en una semana regreso con el tratamiento

Solo se vio como se volvió a cubrir el rostro, y como avanzaba por el pasillo de la clínica. Shizune solo se quedó viendo al espectro con una sonrisa y regresando a su silla se puso un poco más melancólica mientras veía a Tsunade.


	3. Chapter III El Duelo

**CAPÍTULO III **

**EL DUELO  
><strong>

EN UN CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO

En un campo lleno de un enorme espacio se podía ver a tres jóvenes, uno en un árbol, otro en una rama del árbol y el último en una banca blanca cerca de los dos.

-Escucharon de una nueva visita—dijo el joven de la banca, llevaba una vestimenta roja, una especie de armadura, su cabello era castaño de igual forma que sus ojos; y dirigiendo una mirada hacia el joven del árbol-¿No será Temari?  
>-Viejo, Temari, viene dentro de dos días, que fastidio—eran un joven de ropa negra y un chaleco verde, en su cabello llevaba una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran cafés como su cabello– pero no me dijo, que alguien vendría de la aldea de la arena<br>-Si no es ella ¿quién es?— y mostrando duda dijo- solo escuche que es de la arena  
>-Nosotros teníamos que verlo esta mañana pero se desapareció cuando llegamos— dijo el joven del árbol que era el rubio de ojos azules, que esa misma mañana se presento en la oficina del Hokage<br>-Oye Naruto ¿Cuánto vamos a esperar?— mirando al cielo –ya me dio hambre

Mientras decía esa última frase, llegaron dos jovencitas, una con un canasto de fruta y la otra con una cajita y dentro de ella la comida

*La de la derecha era una joven de cabello rubio, y ojos como la bóveda celeste, llevaba ropa color morada, su cabello era recogido por una cola de cabello y un mechón del mismo cubría la mitad de su rostro

*La segunda joven tenía un rostro más dulce y tierno, sus ojos eran como dos perlas, su cabello eran tan oscuro que parecía azul al pasar por el sol; llevaba una sudadera morada con blanco y un pantalón negro

La joven rubia era la del canasto y la joven de ojos aperlados traía la comida

-Naruto, les traje un ramen y costillitas— lo dijo en un tono tan dulce que no se escuchaba  
>-¿Y yo les traje un poco de fruta, pero ¿qué hacen aquí?— dijo la rubia<br>-Esperando a los demás, todo es por la visita—contesto Naruto  
>-¿No es peligrosa la misión?— dijo la primera un poco nerviosa<br>-No Hinata, si lo fuera, tu sabes que no iría, todavía hay cosas que planear— mientras acariciaba el rostro de Hinata, al tiempo que le daba un tierno beso

Mientras éstos jóvenes se besaban, aparecieron más jóvenes

*Uno de los jóvenes era de los de la mañana, era el joven de vestimenta negra y tez pálida

*Otro de sus compañeros llevaba un atuendo del más tradicional estilo japonés, era blanca su vestimenta, su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran aperlados

*La siguiente era una joven de cabello y ojos marrón, su ropa era tradicional de color rosa con un poco de rojo en la parte superior y sus pantalones eran blancos, en su cabello llevaba dos colitas altas

*El joven de en medio llevaba un enorme perro blanco, era de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, su corte era corto, su ropa era de color negra

*De los últimos había un joven de cabellera y ojos negros, su peinado era como de hongo y lo que más lo distinguía eran sus enormes cejas; su ropa era verde bandera y naranja con un chaleco verde militar

*El último parecía ser un joven extraño llevaba capa beige, dentro se veía un atuendo negro y llevaba unos lentes oscuros.

-Si lo harías, pero es solo un pequeño enfrentamiento— respondió el joven de tez pálida  
>-Además tienes que cumplir lo que le prometiste a mi prima— dijo el joven de ojos aperlados como los de Hinata<br>-¿Para qué nos llamaste? Akamaru y yo estábamos entrenando  
>-Es para saber quién se va enfrentar a la visita— contestó Naruto<br>-Pero ¿por qué?— dijeron los demás menos Naruto, Sai y Lee que lo intuyó  
>-El Kazekage solicito nuestra ayuda para la prueba que va a ser la visita—dijo Sai<br>-Tendremos que enfrentarnos por duelo, para saber quién es el mejor de entre nosotros— dijo Lee

Con estas palabras todos se pusieron frente a alguien, a excepción de las jovencitas que se fueron a la banca blanca, ya sea que esperarían para pelear con ellos a continuación o solo por ver el espectáculo que se presentaba

-Nosotras seremos las jueces— dijo la rubia de ojos azules  
>-Naruto, cuídate— dijo Hinata<br>-Inicien— dijo la joven de colitas marrón


	4. Chapter III La Fiesta

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del famoso Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos Sasuke y Sakura hace siglos que estarían juntos, además del NaruHina y otras parejas, fuera de eso la historia es completamente mía y mi loca y desquiciada mente.**

**Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura**

**Ranking: + 15 años**

**Tipo: K**

**Advertencias: Lemmon **

**Resumen: Han pasado cuatro años desde la guerra ninja... ¿quién es esa visitante de la aldea de la Arena?**

**Nota: Ya que sé abandone mucho este fic y una disculpa de antemano, tratare de ser más regular**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**LA FIESTA **

**CASA DE NARUTO **

La casa había sido decorada y arreglada, había una mesa principal con comida (hecha por Hinata), té y saké. En ese momento solo se encontraban Sai, Hinata, Naruto y como rareza Kakashi tomaban un poco de té mientras esperaban a los demás, después de unos minutos sonó un Toc, Toc de la puerta; Hinata se levanto y abrió la puerta

-Hola Sakura—abrazándola -¿vienes sola?—volteando a todos lados –veo que no ¿Quiénes son?

-Bueno…- dijo Sakura entrando y cerrando la puerta—se llaman Setsuna y Akatsumi

-¿Son tuyos?—pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa

-Si, bueno es una forma de decirlo

-Creo que pregunte mal, ¿Son tus hijos?

-Si, son míos—al decir esto Naruto dio un grito

-¡Son tus hijos, Hijos! ¡¿Cómo?

-No deseo decirte los detalles, solo quería que ustedes lo supieran; les pido que lo tomen con calma—y dando un suspiro dijo—son míos, pero quiero que los demás crean que son adoptados, nacieron hace un poco más de tres años, en una tierra lejana y han viajado conmigo desde entonces, han sufrido la ausencia de un hogar…-Sakura continuo agregando unas lágrimas –pero ahora están en casa y espero su apoyo, amistad y cariño con ellos como conmigo

-Claro, puedes contar con nosotros—dijo Hinata tomando la mano de Naruto

-Si, además yo los voy a entrenar, sino te molesta—dijo Naruto

-No, al contrario te lo iba a pedir –dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y abrazaba a Setsuna y Akatsumi –junto con Kakashi sensei

-Eso será cuando les toque entrenamiento como Gennin—respondió Kakashi

-Sai, te suplico que no le digas nada al Hokage

-No le diré nada- respondió Sai

-Gracias, ahora solo faltan los demás para iniciar la fiesta—dijo Sakura Tranquila

-Además sino te molesta ¿Quién es el padre?—dijo Naruto, rascándose la cabeza

-No tengo ganas de decirte —dijo un poco molesta -digamos que no tienen, solo cuentan conmigo—con orgullo en sus palabras

-Me imaginaba que ibas a contestar eso—dijo Naruto desanimado

Repentinamente hubo un silencio que fue apagado por el sonido de la puerta

-Hola—dijo Temari que venía con Shikamaru –Sakura felicidades—mientras la abrazaba -¿Cómo están niños?—pregunto después de separarse de Sakura

-Bien—se oyó una voz tímida hecha por Setsuna, ya que Akatsumi estaba aún más nerviosa

-Hola viejo, somos de los primeros ¡que fastidio!—Dijo Shikamaru

Mientras pasaban, Naruto puso la música en tanto Hinata iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando una mano se lo interrumpió

-Espera faltamos nosotros—dijo Ino, que venía con Choji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji y Lee

-¿Dónde está la comida?—pregunto Choji

-Lo que siempre preguntas, viejo te vas a volver a enfermar, que fastidio

Pasaron unos minutos mientras saludaban y se ponían al día

-Naruto, ¿te vas a casar?—pregunto Sakura impresionada y muy emocionada

-Si, Hinata y yo llevamos un tiempo saliendo—dijo mientras abrazaba a Hinata

-¿Y cuándo es la boda?

-En unas semanas

De lo que más se entero fue de los romances de Konoha, como Tenten y Neji, Hinata y Naruto, pero nada de Sai e Ino. De Shikamaru y Temari ya lo sabía, porque mientras vivía en la tierra de la arena, se hizo gran amiga de Temari, así que le contaba todo y a cambio Temari le ayudaba a cuidar a sus niños.

-Sai ¿Cuándo te casas con Ino?—pregunto Sakura con malicia y curiosidad

-¿Qué?, no Sai y yo solo somos amigos—respondió Ino

-Si, solo somos amigos—respondiendo secamente, lo cual decepciono mucho a Ino

-Hey, Sai, eres un idiota—dijo Naruto –Ino es una de las muchachas más bonitas—haciendo que se sonrojara Ino—si no te casas con ella cometerás un error, porque no le faltan candidatos para que se case—haciendo que Ino se viera más segura

-Cállate Naruto, que tu también quieres con ella

-No importa—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, mientras Naruto y Sai se calmaban –veo que reconstruyeron Konoha—cambiando drásticamente de tema

Ino le dio las gracias con un movimiento de su boca y de su cabeza, con éste último tema se acabo la fiesta al menos para Ino, mientras algunos bailaban, comían o hablaban

Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face

http:/ www. facebook. com /pages / Sasusaku-Fans / 176462395768245


End file.
